Aishiteru
by Tsuque Higurashi
Summary: kagome outra vez brigou com inuyasha, mas dessa vez ela ãon deu muita sorte. Logo inuyasha vem ajudar ela, mas isso só vai piorar as coisas! [primeira fic... Completa]


**AISHITEIRU**

Era um dia como outro na era feudal. Um grupo de amigos não estavam em seu melhor dia. Um monge depravado com marcas da mão no rosto, um cara de cachorro caído, duas garotas bufando de raiva e dois youkais dormindo.

- Inu no baka! EU TE ODEIO!!!!! – Kagome indo embora – Nunca mais vai me ver! " Que droga!" – Acabara de presenciar Inuyasha e Kikyou trocando carinhos. Maldito dia que istes a sua procura

- Kagome! Volte aqui agora! E cale essa sua boca! Se não... – Sendo interrompido pela garota com o olhar triste

- Se não o que? – Se virando para ele – Vai me bater? Me pedir desculpa? – Levantando uma sobrancelha já lacrimejando

- Até que queria.

- Então o faz! – Ela grita descontrolada – Eu vou ir embora, não vale apena perde meu tempo com você – Indo em direção ao rio

- Kagome eu posso te explicar! – Gritando para a moça que desaparecia a cada passo que dava dentro da floresta

- Senta! Não preciso de pena! – Kagome havia chegado ao rio – Tomara que aquele houshi do Miroku não apareça – Falando isso ela fica nua e entra dentro d água soltando um pequeno gemido

- Ai! Maldita humana! – Inuuyasha bufando de raiva

- Queria o que? – o houshi o olhando – Você fica se esfregando na miko, e depois quer que Kagome te perdoe? – O olhando com deboche

- Eu não tava me esfregando com a Kikyou! – diz o hanyou irritado e vermelho – Só a beijei – Fala brincando com os dedos

- Isso e motivo o suficiente para Kagome estar daquele jeito. – Sango fala com um ar de reprovação

- Finalmente, tranqüilamente e em paz – falando isso ela bota todo o seu corpo debaixo da água indo para o fundo.

A menina percebe que tinha uma fenda com uma coisa brilhando dentro. Foi até o mesmo e do jeito curiosa que ela era, colocou a mão. Logo se sentiu meio zonza, volta para a superfície, coloca a roupa e observa sua mão.

- Veneno? – Ela falou mas para si mesma

Kagome decidiu voltar para aonde seus amigos acampavam.

- Para alguém que nunca voltaria, voltou rápido - disse Inuyasha num tom de deboche

- Me deixe em paz Inuyasha... – Ela falava com a voz quase desaparecendo – Não estou em condições para brigar com você

- O que houve senhorita Kagome? – o monge preocupado

- Nada. – ela fala friamente

- Tem certeza? " Ela esta pálida" – diz Sango não acreditando na versão da amiga

- Sim, só preciso descansar um pouco, obrigado por se preocuparem – disse com a impressão de que ia cair, mas Inuyasha a segura

- Bah! Kagome esta fazendo ceninha! Querem ver? – dizendo isso ele coloca a mão agressiva e ao mesmo tempo tímida e o suave no rosto da menina

- Não e cena não. Ela esta queimando em febre.

- Cale a boca!

- E verdade! – Sango botando suas mãos cheia de calos sobre o rosto da menina

- Não e nada, amanha passa. – Ela sorrir e vai para a cabana onde iriam passar a noite

No dia seguinte da era feudal, Kagome tem um pesadelo:

"Ela corre pela floresta a dentro, estava sendo seguida por vários youkais. Logo ela encontra seu precioso hanyou estava em sua frente.

- INUYASHA! – Ela para na frente deste que estava imóvel – Tem... tem youkais atrás da gen... – Kagome o olha e percebe que ele esta estranho – Inuyasha o que houve? – o hanyou levanta seu braço ferozmente e arremessa a garota para longe, fazendo ela bater em uma parede de pedra..."

- Não, Inuyasha, não! NÃO! – Ela acorda assustada fazendo com que todos acordassem pelos berros, ela sai a porta fora

- O que foi isso? – Miroku acorda meio atordoado

- KAGOME! – Inu corre até a garota

A menina em desespero corre e para ao ver um precipício.

- Ka...Kagome? O que está acontecendo? – o hanyou estranhou não vendo o precipício – Você...você e sonâmbula? (gota)

- Inuyasha! – Ela o abraçou em prantos

Ao perceber isso, o mesmo contribui percebendo que ela estava perdendo todo o seu calor ficando fria. Vendo isso o hanyou toma uma decisão (ele pensa!! – Todos – ohhh!).

- Venha! – Ele a pega no colo

- O que você esta fazendo?  
- Te carregando oras! Vai que resolve fugir de novo – Ele da um sorriso, e fica muito feliz quando a garota contribui

Ao amanhecer todos partem para encontrar os Shikou no Tama e derrotar Naraku.

- Kagome você tava doente não é? – o pequeno ktisune perguntou curioso – Mas o Inuyasha te curou ontem a noite, não foi?

Os dois ficam como dois tomates perambulando o local.

- Er...bem eu... – Foi interrompida por Miroku com seus comentários maliciosos

- O que vocês dois fizeram sozinhos no meio da madrugada, dentro da floresta deserta? – Miroku os olha com um olhar malicioso

- Cala a boca, seu monge desprezível! Vou contar o que aconteceu.

**Começo da Narração**

Sentados encostados na Arvore Kami, Inuyasha fica em frente a Kagome. A mesma conta o que aconteceu no rio.

- Acho que era veneno.

- Também acho – forçando a voz que custava a sair

- Toma! – Inuyasha estica o braço direito, e faz um corte em seu pulso – Assim deve melhorar

- Mas Inuyasha...

- Toma... – botando seu pulso na boca da garota

A colegial tomou um pouco do sangue quente e doce do hanyou, para se curar.

- Obrigada! – Ela o olhou com carinho e o mesmo ficou rubornizado

- Ora Kagome – ele vira para o outro lado, com a posição de lótus – Não ia ficar te carregando de um lado para o outro, né?

- Hu, Inu no baka! – cochichando

- O que? – impressionado – Eu salvei a sua vida idiota

- E quando eu te agradeci você fez bira.

**Fim da Narração**

- Haarra! Agora ta explicado. – diz Sango rindo da história (gota)

- Por...por que estão com essas caras? – Inuyasha não entendendo a expressão de "Tem mas alguma coisa".

- Só foi isso? – diz o Shippou desconfiado

- Sim! – os dois ao mesmo tempo suando frio

- Certeza? Não fizeram mais uma outra coisa? – Miroku com um olhar safado

- Bem to sentindo...ah?...Um Kakera do Shikou ao norte? – Kagome tentado convencer eles (Super Corada)

- E...então vamos rápido! – Inuyasha em seguida também saia do local (Coradíssimo)

Miroku, Sango e Shippou se olham e depois se viraram para os dois desconfiados.

Chegando ao local o grupo de amigos encontram um youkai inseto.

- Sango indo atacar com seu bumerangue – Irakotsu – Mas ela e logo repelida

- Senhorita Sango, está bem? – Miroku preocupado com sua companheira de luta

- Estou sim arigatou!

Um pouco afastado se encontra a dupla (Inu e Kag)

- Kagome aonde estão os fragmentos dele? – Em tom alto saca sua Tenssaiga

- Sabe o que e Inuyasha – batendo os dedos – Só falei que tinha os fragmentos da Jóia... Para nos livrarmos deles – Ela abaixa a cabeça

- Não tem problema, fez muito bem – deu um sorriso o que deixou Kagome sem dialogo, mas logo contribuiu

Os outros que estavam um pouco afastados não conseguiam ouvir eles mas, sabiam que algo estava errado. Sem brigas e sem sentas o dia todo.

- Parem – Shippou balançou a cabeça – temos ainda destruir o grandão ali – ele apontando para o inimigo

- E não é que bichinho da mamãe ta certo – Inuyasha se esquecendo que Kagome estava do seu lado

- Alguma palavra a mais? – A colegial fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro – Senta! – calmamente vai abrindo os olhos, olhando para o hanyou

- Maldição!

Barulho de uma pancada e o que se ouvia. O youkai que ia brigar pelos kakeras já tinha ido embora.

- Eu devo estar enganado! Aquele grupo esquisito de crianças não podem ta cuidando de uma coisa tão importante – E assim foi caminhando o youkai grilado com a turma.

Mais a tarde o grupo se agrupa para em breve dormir. Já estava no pôr-do-sol, os pássaros cantando e um certo hanyou apreciando sua amada. Naquela tarde todos tinham que sair e deixaram o casal a sos. (como fossem deixar ¬¬)

- Kagome?

- Hun?

- Eu...eu queria, eu quero te dizer que...

As orelhinhas do Inuyasha se moveram. (que kawaii )

Ele estão viu que estavam os espionando, (por incrível que apareça o Cara de Cachorro não ligou, ALELUIA!)

- Fala Inu...

- Eu falei uma coisa que você não escutou na floresta – ele diz nervoso

- É eu não ouvi... – Ela diz o observando com ternura

- Eu ai...aishiteiru! Pronto falei – Ele olha para Kagome de lado – O que foi? Kagome você ta me ouvindo? – passando a mão para cima e para baixo

O pessoal que tava espionando ficou de boca aberta (incluindo Kihara), e foram em direção ao casal.

- Que bonitinho! – Miroku debochando

- Que fofinho! – Em seguida Shippou

- Que casalzinho! – Agora Sango

- CALEM A BOCA! Humanos desprezí... – Ele olha para Kagome e vê ela batendo a cabeça na arvore próxima deles – Kagome pare!

- Você...você bebeu? – A garota meio que mole ( parecia que tava bêbada)

- NÃO! – Todos em uma voz

- Ta calma!

- Kagome?

- Hai Inu-Kun? – Ela para, pensa e percebe que pronunciou uma forma de "marido" em nihonji – Ops, foi mal!

- Tudo bem – agora ele mostra seu lado gentil e carinhoso e a abraça

- Olha que bonitinho o casalzinho abraçadinho! – Miroku encarnando eles, acaba levando um muru na cabeça pelo Inu que continua abraçado a sua amada

Uma semana depois, o grupo entediado andando sem rumo vai ao encontro de um lago.

- Olha que legal! – Shippou no colo de sua mãe adotiva

- Vamos todos nadar um pouco? – perguntava Kagome ansiosa para seu hanyou que agora só vivia abraçado a sua Kagome

- Claro Ki-Chan – Agora o hanyou estava mais que apaixonado

Todos ficaram com uma roupa básica, para se deliciar no lago ( não pensaram que ia ficar pelados né? ¬ ¬)

- Que bom! – Sango aproveitando bem, derepente sente algo a apalpar – Seu houshi pervertido – dando assim um tapa bem dado

O houshi voa longe, indo ao encontro de Kagome, que se agarra ao Inuyasha, que escorrega no solo, que cai do lado do Shippou, que se afoga, e Kagome e afundada com Inuyasha, que está preso agora ao cabelo de Kagome, essa vai para terra firme, com dificuldade por está carregando Inu junto pelo cabelo.

- Ai, que confusão – Se soltando do Inu

- Aquele houshi hentei! Eu o mato! – Se esquecendo de Kagome

- Inuyasha! SENTA! – o fazendo se afogar novamente

- Gruu! Maldita humana! Agora você vai se ver comigo! – Mostrando suas garras e seus caninos

- Inuyasha, o que você vai fazer? – Morrendo de medo Kagome da um passo para trás

- O que acha? – dando um sorriso sinistro

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – A colegial da um grito e sai correndo rindo

O hanyou da um grande pulo não passando por ela, a agarra por trás

- Te peguei!

Só que nessa do "te peguei", Inuyasha cai em cima dela. (então o clássico acontece ", ou quase isso)

- Kagome! – grita o kitsune correndo preocupado

O casal se levanta rapidamente.

- Vocês estão bem? – Pergunta Sango desconfiada do que poderia ter rolado

- Ii, não se preocupe a toa... – Miroku malicioso

- Obrigado houshi! – Kagome suspira n percebendo o tom de malicia

- Eles gostariam de fazer um filho, não e Inu-Kun! – Miroku se apoiando no Inuyasha

- VÁ AO INFERNO! – Inuyasha o espancando

Já de tarde...

- Temos continuar pessoal, se não Naraku vai se apoderar do "Shikou no Tama."

- Ai Inu, estamos cansados, por favor! – Kagome ao ver que ele não desistiria por tão pouco, vai para a frente dele o fazendo parar. Indo em direção ao rosto deste, passando os braços pelo pescoço do hanyou – Você não gostaria – agora se aproximando de sua face e

sussurrando sensualmente – Juro que você vai gostar da recompensa!

- Es...esta bem! Só que eu quero agora! – Ele faz igualmente o que ela fez com ele, a agarrando pela cintura

- A Inuyasha, na frente de todo mundo! – Miroku com um sorriso sinico

- Se não quer morrer, CALA ESSA SUA BOCA MEDÍOCRE!

- Huu! Pelo visto alguém não tomou vacina contra raiva – Kagome sussurra para Sango

- Gruu! – raivando

Na madrugada, Kagome arruma suas coisas cuidadosamente para não acordar os outros, para voltar em sua era.

- Kagomeeee... – bocejando

- Há? Oi Inuyasha não queria te acordar – a colegial fala docemente

- Também quero ir a sua era, não agüentaria ficar longe de você – o hanyou sorriu

- Esta bem!

Chegando na era atual, estava muito frio por lá. Kagome entra na casa e leva Inuyasha para seu quarto (não pensem outra coisa¬¬), ele vai para o batente da janela quando e chamado.

- Inuyasha venha, você vai ficar resfriado ai – a garota vai para o canto da cama, o convidando para se deitar ao seu lado (só para dormir)

- Se você insiste... – Ele sai da janela a fecha, se deita e da um beijo terno nela – Kagome, minha Kagome

- Aishiteiru, meu Inu-kun

**FIM**


End file.
